USC 108
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 47 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Camila Gallardo "Ven" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Lyon 107 Viña del Mar 109 ► }}Universong 108 is the one hundred and eighth edition of the Universong Contest, held in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. from March 6 to 25. This is the first time Canada stages the USC, after the winning of Betta Lemme with the song "Bambola" on the previous edition held in Lyon, France. This is the sixth Universong Contest held in the American continent, and the first in sixteen editions. After the voting of this edition, Chile was declared, for the second time, the winner of Universong Contest, being this the fourth Latin American winning in the history of the competition. At the same time, Camila Gallardo became the sixth Universong double champion ever - after Romania's Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina, Iceland's Greta Salome, Finland's Jenni Vartiainen, Australia's Sia and Iran's Mahan Moin - and the first Latin American double champion. In this ocassion, the young Chilean singer won with her latest single "Ven", achieving a total of 167 points and three sets of 12 points (from Ecuador, Russia and Spain). This is just the sixth time a song in Spanish wins the contest, and also this is the first best South American showing since USC 102 (when Colombia was the runner-up of Ireland) and the best showing of Chile since their latest winning in USC 91 and after the fourth place of Carolina Soto in USC 104. The second and third places were tied in points, since both entries got 159 points each. Even though, Russia's Molly (moniker of Serebro's Olga Seryabkina) received votes from 26 countries for the song "Ja prosto ljublju tebja"; while Ireland, who submited "Prayin'" by multiple Eurovision winner Johnny Logan, got points from 21 countries. Even though, the Russian entry got 4 sets of 12 points (from Albania, Guatemala, Kosovo and Liechtenstein) while the Irish contribution got five sets (from Chile, Colombia, Germany, Israel and Mexico). These two entries, along with the eventual winner, shared the pole position in several moments of the voting, making even more uncertain the final result until the end, and making it one of the closest top 3s ever. The top 10 was completed by the entries from Australia, Liechtenstein, Sweden, Belgium, Finland, Germany and Mexico. About the city Halifax (/ˈhælɪfæks/), legally known as the Halifax Regional Municipality (HRM), is the capital of the province of Nova Scotia, Canada. The municipality had a population of 403,131 in 2016, with 316,701 in the urban area centred on Halifax Harbour.34The regional municipality consists of four former municipalities that were amalgamated in 1996: Halifax, Dartmouth, Bedford, and the Municipality of Halifax County. Halifax is a major economic centre in Atlantic Canada with a large concentration of government services and private sector companies. Major employers and economic generators include the Department of National Defence, Dalhousie University, Saint Mary's University, the Halifax Shipyard, various levels of government, and the Port of Halifax. Agriculture, fishing, mining, forestry and natural gas extraction are major resource industries found in the rural areas of the municipality. Halifax was ranked by MoneySense magazine as the fourth best place to live in Canada for 2012,5 placed first on a list of "large cities by quality of life" and placed second in a list of "large cities of the future", both conducted by fDi Magazine for North and South American cities.6 Additionally, Halifax has consistently placed in the top 10 for business friendliness of North and South American cities, as conducted by fDi Magazine.7 Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest